


A Very Strand/Reyes Haloween

by annaxmims



Series: 911 Oneshots [10]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: The Strand/Reyes family celebrates Halloween. Noah is the world's most adorable dragon and TK hates haunted houses.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	A Very Strand/Reyes Haloween

“Daddy,” Noah squealed, reaching for him as soon as he came in the door.

“Hi, bubba. His costume looks great ‘Los.”

“Buddy show Daddy what the dragon says.”

“Rawr,” Noah formed his little hands into fake claws and grabbed TK’s face.

“Ooh scary dragon,” TK said, tickling Noah’s belly through the thick fabric of his costume. 

Noah giggled and squirmed in his grip. TK let him down and he ran to the table retrieving his candy bucket from the chair.

“Candy,” he insisted.

“Okay okay. Let Daddy change and we’ll go get candy.”

TK quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans, grabbing a hoodie just in case since Texas weather was unpredictable.

“Do you want to grab the stroller or just let him walk?” TK asked Carlos.

“Just let him walk, I’ll carry him if I have to but we’re not going far. Maybe we can wear him out a little before we drop him off with your dad.”

“Why are we dropping him off with Dad?”

“Did you think Noah was going to be the only one having fun tonight? After we take him trick or treating we’re gonna have some adult Halloween fun.”

“I like the sound of that,” TK winked.

“Get your mind out of the gutter TK that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what are we really doing?”

“You’ll see. Come one, we have one very impatient dragon ready to get candy.”

“Candy!” Noah cheered as they walked out the front door.

He waited patiently for his parents to lock the door behind them, then latched onto their hands, letting Carlos carry his candy bucket.

TK couldn’t help but beam every time someone commented on Noah’s cuteness or ooh and ahhed over his dragon roar. He had the cutest damn kid in the neighborhood. 

It was just getting dark when Noah started getting tired, reaching up for Carlos to hold him. TK took possession of the candy bucket, cataloging how much he and Carlos could steal later that night. He wasn’t a bad parent, there was no way his three-year-old could eat that much candy on his own. 

Despite almost being knocked out on the walk home, Noah perked back up when they arrived at Owen’s house, happily showing off his costume and roar for his grandpa. 

“If he eats all that candy he’s staying here tonight,” TK warned his dad teasingly. 

“We’ll keep the candy eating to a safe minimum,” Owen swore. “Have fun tonight. Say bye to Daddy and Papa Noah.”

“Bye Daddy, bye Papa,” Noah hugged both of their legs tightly before running off to find something to play with. 

Even as the drove to the other side of town, Carlos refused to tell TK where they were going. TK felt a jolt of fear as the pulled into the parking lot.

“A haunted house?”

“Yeah. Are you okay?”

“I’m just not a fan of haunted houses. The last time I went to one was in high school and it wasn’t a good time. I haven’t been to another one since.”

“Shit baby I’m sorry,” Carlos grabbed his hand. “Do you want to go home?”

“No, you want to do this. I’ll try it.”

If Carlos still picked up on his hesitation, he didn’t say anything, instead getting out of the car and grabbing TK’s hand as the walked up to join the line. 

The closer they got to the line the more nervous he got. According to the people chattering around him, it wasn’t that scary, and middle schoolers worked there but it only made him feel marginally better. 

“Hey, are you sure you want to do this?” Carlos asked. “It’s okay if you don’t. We can go home right now and put Noah to bed and watch Hocus Pocus. It’s up to you.”

“You really want to do this,” TK felt bad for making his husband miss out.

“Ty I’ve been to this one before, I’m not missing anything. I don’t want to do it if you’re not comfortable.”

Tk thought about it for a minute before he asked, “Will you hold my hand?”

“Always.”

They made it through the haunted house, barely, with an obscene amount of swearing from TK and a lot of laughter on Carlos’ part, but true to his word, he never let go of his hand. 

“‘It’s not that bad’ they said. ‘Middle schoolers work here’ they said,” TK grumbled as they walked back to the car. “I hate haunted houses.”

“I thought I was going to have to process you again when you tried to punch that clown.”

“Son of a bitch slapped my ass with a chainsaw.”

“The chain wasn’t on it.”

“I don’t care. You owe me a lot of cuddles and Hocus Pocus for that.”

“Anything for you baby.”

“How was it?” Owen asked when they arrived to pick up Noah, who was passed out on the couch covered with a blanket.

“Horrible,” TK answered making a beeline for his son, snuggling him up in his arms.

Noah whined and snuffled against TK’s shoulder before falling back asleep. 

“TK almost punched a clown and cussed out a thirteen-year-old girl but that was much more entertaining.”

TK rolled his eyes and glanced at Noah’s bucket of candy.

“How much candy did he con you into letting him eat?”

“He drives a hard bargain but I talked him down to three pieces.”

“Nicely done, not many people can negotiate with a toddler.”

“He’s just as stubborn as TK was at that age. I have a lot of practice.”

Carlos laughed as he retrieved Noah’s candy and the costume he had shed at some point. TK carried him out to the car and got him buckled in, waving goodbye to his dad as they drove off.

Once Noah was in bed Carlos made good on his promise, wrapping himself and TK in blankets and turning on Hocus Pocus.

“Happy Halloween baby,” he whispered, kissing his temple.

TK looked up as the clock hit midnight, “Nope none of that Halloween crap. It’s officially November and as far as I’m concerned it’s Christmas.”

Carlos huffed out a laugh and pulled TK in closer, “I’ll get the tree out of the attic tomorrow.”

“This is why I love you.”


End file.
